My One and Only Angel
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny's been in an insane asylum since she was 2 and Draco's been her helper since. It's been like this for 14 years. Then someone finds Draco's diary and unravels the story of his little angel. Please r&r! DG-ONE SHOT!


**My One and Only Angel**

A story about my little angel: Ginny Weasley

Everyone has lost someone in their lives and this is a story about Draco's:

"Shannon!" called Draco. I ran up to Draco and smiled sweetly.

"Hey, Draco!" I replied happily.

"You are happy today. And guess what? I don't like happy!" he cried.

"Sorry, Draco," I said as I lowered my head and put on a puppy face. My chestnut brown hair was in pigtails today and a strand fell in my face. My brown eyes focused on my shoes. He was just not in the mood today for happiness but he's not always like this.

"Shannon is my room ready?" he asked. I looked up and smiled.

"Sure is, Draco!" I replied. I knew he was about to comment on my hyper level, but kept the comment to himself. He just smiled.

"Thank you. I will need my rest today. Please do not disturb me unless it is important," he said. Then he headed to his room. But as he left, a book fell out. I picked it up and read the cover: ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE. 

"Interesting," I said and skipped away with the book in hand. I sat down on my bed and looked at the cover again.

The front was a beautiful deep shade of emerald green that blazed with life. The writing was in pure gold and in a fancy shmancy writing style. I opened it up to page 1.

Now before I go on to explain what I read in that book, I must explain a bit more about myself, because I'm just as special as everything else and a bit more!

I'm Shannon Gregory and I'm 16. Draco is 17. I've worked at the Malfoy Mansion since I was about 5. I never knew my family. I was an orphan Draco found on the street and took me in. Yes, the Draco Malfoy took me out of the dirty road and into this gigantic house. He wasn't always mean. He used to have a heart. And he still does. It just takes a while to find it.

 Anyway, ever since Draco was 3 I think he use to go out on Saturdays and Sundays to an asylum. I never knew about his visits, I just found out recently. But I did know that at this place he would meet up with a girl. This girl was really special because every day he would come home real happy. Then, school started. Draco didn't want to go. So his mother had an idea. He got tutored at him by his father. If he kept up with his work, he could keep visiting his friend. And he did. Soon the visits became more frequent as Draco excelled in his studies. I was tutored, too. But I could never keep with Draco. So that's the deal about Draco and I. We've known each other for bunches of years. We're baby buddies! At least that's what I like to call him, though he really hates it.

Now back to the book. It turned out to be Draco's private JOURNAL! And the stuff I read changed my whole view on Draco.

~~~~~~~~The world inside this little journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know why I have to keep a stupid journal. I mean how many boys keep diaries? But my father said every Malfoy has one to record all of their achievements, so I took it. That's the end of the discussion. 

I went to see her again today. My little angel in white. She lay on the bed so quiet. I entered the room and she sprang up.

"Draco!" she cried. I came closer and wrapped my arms around my little princess. I've known her for so long, since she was a little 2 year old. I just love her little cinnamon curls that fall in her face. And her little brown eyes and freckles. Not to forget her rosy pink lips that glisten in the sunlight.

"And how's my little angel?" I ask as I sit down beside her on the bed. 

"Fine," she replies. I smile down at her. Poor soul. She was stuck in an insane asylum. Her story was a sob story, but I'll tell you journal nonetheless. 

Her family couldn't afford her. They were huge. I think it was 9 including the parents. All carrot-topped kids. All boys, except for the little one in the insane asylum. They didn't have the money to send her to school because they were quite a poor family. So the youngest boy gets to get rid of her. He gave her a pill called the crazy pill for a simple reason: it was made to cause people to lose their minds. And her brother gave it to my little angel. He actually fed it to her. He waited until she got sick one day. Then he came up to her room with orange juice and the pill. 

"Mum says to take this pill and the orange juice and you should be better," he says. I felt like killing him, if I had been there. She took them. Two seconds later she was knocked out. Then she found herself in the asylum. At the young age of 2. Now, I've heard of cruel parents but I've never seen them in action. I can't believe they would actually cause her to lose her sanity. 

So that's why she's here. 

Now how did I get to meet her? Okay, my mother signed me up. She thinks that community service is good for my collage application. I was 3 years old, for crying out loud! But thanks to her, I met my little gingersnap. 

When I was 3 my mum took me there. We sat there for an hour or so and finally they called out my name. My mother took my hand and I waddled up to the front desk. My mother said they would pair me up with someone near my age to work with. She explained to me that everyone here had sanity problems. They were a bit touched. So they assigned me to gingersnap. I first saw her outside. She was lying on her stomach in the grass. Her elbows ground in the dirt and her hands held her face up. She stared across to the amazing grassy field that lay before her. She was wearing a little pink dress with ruffles. Her hair was in curls and a little bow was placed on her bed. She reminded me of a Christmas present, all wrapped up. My mother sat me down beside her, and left. I couldn't believe that this princess was crazy. But sadly, she wasn't exactly sane either. Now back to what happened today.

"Draco, the sky's blue today!" she cried happily.

"Yes, it is," I stated. Yesterday the sky had been grey and it had rained real hard. She loved the rain, though. But a clear sky always amused her.

"I have a present for you, Draco!" she said. "The gift is from me to you and I wrapped it all up nice and neat." Draco clapped as she handed him the gift.

"It's beautiful! Thanks, gingerbread!" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. He unwrapped the gift slowly and pulled out the present. It was a beautiful painting. 

It was a view of a huge grassy field. A little girl lay on her stomach with her head propped up in her hands. Her little red curls flew in the air and the dress danced around. It was a picture of her the 1st day he had met her. She actually remembered it.

"It's amazing! Did you paint it?" he asked. She nodded. "Wow" was all he could say.

"You like it?" she asked.

"I love it!" he replied and placed another kiss on her forehead. "It's beautiful."

But there was something different about her. Even different from the rest of the insane people here. She wasn't crazy. She was just slow. She learned things slower and her mind was still at age 6 or 8. But she's really 16. 

"Draco?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied still staring at the picture.

"Am I going to get to pet soft things today? Like bunnies and cats and mice!" she cried excitedly.

"No, we're not going to go anywhere. But I do have something soft for you," I said. 

"What?" she asked. I got up and left the room, then came back in with a kitten. "A baby kitten! I'm going to name it Squiggles! Hey, Squiggles!" she cried as she pet the kitten happily and cradled it in her arms. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he said. "My little snow angel." 

I continued to visit her as usual and soon an idea sprouted in my head. My parents agreed to it, too.

"Hello, my little fairy," I said as I entered the room a few weeks later.

"Draco!" she cried happily as usual.

"I have come with a surprise today," I stated.

"Another kitten!" she cried excitedly as she pet Squiggles.

"No, something bigger. Angel, I've known you for so long. Will you marry me?" I asked. I know I was nuts! But look at the answer:

"Sure! That would be fun!" she cried. I took out a small package and opened it up. Inside was a shiny little ring. It had an aquamarine in the middle of two little diamonds. Inside it was engraved with the words: My little Angel.

"It's so pretty!" she cried.

One day later we were all settled in. My little Gingersnap now resides with me. She doesn't have to lie on that bed everyday to wake up to the thought that she's different. No, now she can wake up in a huge house next to me. 

But the doctors warned me. The pill had a huge side effect. It hadn't happened yet, but they said it might happen any day. 

The side effect was death. Sudden, yet peaceful death.

But I took a chance and married her. I didn't want her in that godforsaken place every morning. I didn't want her to think she was different. She was special. She didn't have any problems.

"Hey Gingersnap!" I said one morning a couple months after our marriage. I walked down and embraced my little cookie sitting on the couch downstairs. "Want to go for a walk outside today?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed and I picked her up and we headed outside. 

I laid her on the grass and lay down beside her. We watched the clouds soar above us.

"Look it's a teddy bear!" She said as she pointed to a cloud.

"Yep, and there's a cookie!" I said. We started to name the clouds. Then we took a swim in the lake built in front of my house. We used a vine from the tree next to it to swing in like some jungle people. She loved it! She kept going from vine to lake. She almost never gave me a chance! But I didn't care. She was my little ginger and deserved the best. 

Then we dried off to watch the sunset. We did this at least once a week. She absolutely loved the colors. 

The sky started to hum frantically as if warning me, but I took no notice. The trees swayed violently and the wind blew roughly. The ground shook beneath us. Then the sun set slowly. As I looked at her, she smiled.

"Am I your only little angel?" she asked. She loved asking me that question.

"Yes, my only little angel. No one will ever take your place!" I replied.

"Good!" she said as she came closer. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Say my name again," she pleaded. She loved hearing the Malfoy part at the end that meant we were married.

"Ginny Evangeline Weasley Malfoy," I whispered. The wind echoed her name. 

Then the pulse in her neck stopped and I froze. I looked at her to watch her eyelids close slowly and she smiled. 

She laid there in the field just like the day I had first met her. She was wearing a pink dress with ruffles and her curls danced in the wind. Her face seemed lit up with joy. Her lifeless body laid there motionless. A tear escaped my eye. I looked up at the sun and the sky. Then a little cloud passed by. It resembled an actual angel.

"My little angel," I whispered. I had many nicknames for her: gingersnap, gingerbread, ginger, cookie, fairy, and angel. But my favorite was angel. 

Most call their beloved angels, but mine was different. She truly was an angel. She had gone through so much pain in her life. Hurt by her family and given away she had been forced to live from age two at an insane asylum with real touched people. But she wasn't touched, just slow. And that made her the angel she was. Nothing ever stopped her. She ran, sang, and hopped around merrily not even caring about her condition. She really carried herself out through all the pain and shone above all. Her smiles brought happiness to our lives and her laughs brought tears from all the giggling. She was something special. So when you remember her, don't remember gingersnap or gingerbread of fairy.

Remember Ginny the Angel because that is exactly what she was. Nothing more, nothing less.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of journal~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I closed the journal and lay back on my bed. Tears rolled down my cheek and I walked to Draco's room. I knocked slowly.

"Hey, Shan- Why are you crying?" he asked. I knew it had been wrong to keep the journal and read it but I didn't care right now. I pulled it out and handed it back to him. He looked at me and let me inside. 

I walked to the painting that hung near the window that overlooked the angel's grave. At the bottom of the painting it read:

From your one and only angel, me! To my little savior, you!

So simple, so cute, it made me cry. Draco came up behind me and sat on the bed.

"My angel, it was a year ago that she died on this exact day," he said as he looked out the window. Then I heard someone giggle and a cloud rolled by. 

"Draco, look!" I said as I pointed outside. Draco got up and looked out. A little cloud rolled by shaped as an angel and as it flew by a little hand outstretched itself from the cloud and ruffled Draco's hair and giggled. A second later, it was gone. 

Another tear escaped my eye and Draco returned to his bed, fixing his hair. He then took out the ring he had bought her. I thought he had kept it on her finger, but he hadn't. He wanted people to remember. 

He took the ring and threw it out into the wind. It disappeared. But a few days later a mysterious note appeared.

Thanks for the ring! I missed it! And I miss you!

Love from your one and only _angel_

Inside were a glowing golden donut-shaped item and a pair of snow white wings. Draco picked up the donut-shaped object and adjusted it on his head. It glowed even more brilliantly. It was a halo. Then he put on the wings. He smiled.

Angel…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**the**** percent signs remind me of angel wings so I put them up. Anyway tell me wat u think! I hope u enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
